My Only Love
by Moosagi
Summary: Usagi enters a talent contest and guess who comes to see her sing... Mamoru. Set in R during the breakup. A short fic. UsaMamo


My Only Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters or the song My Only Love

Usagi stood on the stage, waiting for the curtain to rise. Butterflies were flying in her stomach and she thought for about the millionth time how the girls had talked her into entering the talent contest. She though about the song she was about to sing. It was for him. All her thoughts lately were of him. She remembered the kiss from the night before. There was a fleeting hope that maybe, just maybe, he still did love her but it was almost instantly squashed by the pain he had caused her.

The announcer's voice cut through her thoughts and the curtain was raised.

Mamoru sat in the audience, waiting for the curtain to rise. Just to get a glimpse of her. Getting glimpses of her was barely enough to get him through each day. He wanted to hold her, to be able to taste her sweet kisses again. His thoughts flashed to the night before. The fear that coursed through him after Luna had told him about what had happened, the feeling of being wanted and loved after she whispered his name and the passion and love he felt for her when he pressed his lips to hers. He cursed whoever it was that was sending him the dreams and keeping them apart. But, whenever he came close to ignoring the dreams, he had to remind himself it was for her safety.

The lights dimmed and the curtain rose. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was in a sleeveless, knee length version of her moon princess dress. It clung to her figure perfectly and Mamoru had a sting of jealousy as he noticed the other guys staring at her.

She looked out at the crowd. It was HUGE! She quickly took a deep breath and calmed herself as the music started.

Deep in my soul,

Love so strong,

It takes control.

Now we both know,

The secrets bared,

The feelings show.

Her voice was angelic and he fell (if possible) in love with her all over again. He could hear the love, pain and sadness. Pain and sadness he had caused her.

Driven far apart,

I make a wish,

On a shooting star.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My Only Love.

Even though you're gone,

Love will still live on,

The feeling is so strong,

My Only Love,

My Only Love.

Visions of their last day from the Silver Millennium flashed through his mind and he could hear the desperation in her voice as she begged him to stay. It was the same desperation, mixed with hurt, when she asked him why he was breaking up with her. He felt the tears sliding down his face and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop them.

She could clearly remember the day he was killed trying to protect her. The love that shone in his eyes as he died in her arms changed to ones of pain as he collapsed into her arms, begging for her to forgive him for what he did before changing again to ones of coldness as he broke up with her. She felt the tears sliding down her face but made no attempt to hide them.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My Only Love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My Only Love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My Only Love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My Only Love,

My Only Love.

As the music faded the audience cheered. Usagi quickly wiped the tears from her face as the announcer walked on, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tsukino Usagi!"

There was another loud cheer and Usagi flashed a bright smile and waved to them as she walked off straight into the arms of her friends. She broke down and just sobbed, unable to keep it in anymore.

"Why?" she kept crying.

The girls looked amongst themselves, trying to figure it out themselves.

"Usagi."

They all turned towards the voice and standing there was Mamoru.

"Mamo…Mamo-chan?" Usagi sobbed.

He looked at the girls. They nodded and walked away, leaving the two to talk.

"You… You have a great voice you know," Mamoru said, trying to make conversation. "You sing like an angel," he added under his breath.

Usagi looked at him, eyes wide after hearing his muttered comment, " You think so?"

"Yeah," he replied, nodding his head.

She smiled a small smile and blushed, "Thanks."

An awkward silence followed.

He sighed, wanting to break the silence. He looked up at her, "Usagi… I... I… Usako. I'm so sorry. You don't understand what it's been like for me these past few months. Every night I see you dieing. At first I ignored it then the visions started to come through the day and… and … Oh God I'm so sorry."

She stood there, surprised at his outburst, "You... You mean that's the reason why you broke up with me? Over a stupid dream?"

"I know, but please you have to believe me. I'm so sorry. Every time I saw you, God knows all I wanted to do was to take you into my arms and kiss away all the pain but please, you have to understand. Please, forgive me," he said, the last bit coming out barely a whisper.

She looked at him, more stared at him for a few minutes, everything he had just blurted out to her sinking in.

He sighed, "I understand. I should have just told you in the first place." He turned and walked away.

"WAIT!"

He stopped and turned around barely managing to keep his balance as she ran into him.

"You stupid, silly, wonderful man! You know I could never not forgive you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Surprised at first by the kiss, he quickly relaxed and responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his.

"I take it you forgive me," he whispered once they pulled apart.

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Usagi!"

She pulled away and looked at her friends.

"You won!" Rei yelled.

"Won what?" Usagi asked back, confused by the question.

"The talent contest!" Minako yelled!

Usagi turned her head to see the announcer beckoning her onto the stage. As fast as anything, she pulled away from Mamoru and fixed herself up before walking onto the stage. She collected her prize, gave a quick wave to the audience before practically running off the stage and back into Mamoru's arms.

"How about I treat you to a celebratory sundae?" he asked her.

She let out a squeal, "Yes please."

He laughed as they left the hall, leaving four very pleased girls.

"Well, my plan worked," Minako said.

"How did you know it would?" Makoto asked.

Minako laughed, "That is a secret the Goddess of Love and Beauty will not reveal."

"Oh come on."

"Please."

"We'll do anything…"

A/N:Well this is just something short. I had a little bit of spare time and wrote this.hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter for Present and Future As One will be up soon. Don't Worry!

Moosagi


End file.
